


Prisonnière ?

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Amaryllis Potter se retrouve en Terre du Milieu et prisonnière de Barad-dûr, mais même si elle arrive à s'évader sera t'elle vraiment libre tant que Sauron vit ? Notre jeune sorcière est elle piégée à affronter les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ? Pourra t'elle un jour être libre et heureuse ?





	1. Chapter 1

Amaryllis Lilian Potter n'arrivait pas à croire où sa vie l'avait mené, elle avait le plus souvent l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar, surtout depuis la résurrection de Voldemort quatre ans auparavant. Sa vie n'avait jamais été facile, c'était vrai, mais elle s'était toujours battue, continuant à avancer malgré les morts de ceux qu'elle aimait, avançant dans un unique but, battre le meurtrier de ses parents et mettre fin une fois pour toute à cette guerre.

Et un peu plus d'un an auparavant elle avait réussi, après une bataille qui avait coûté beaucoup de vies, dans les deux camps d'ailleurs, elle avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Après la guerre, au début ça allait, enfin on ne la laissait pas tranquille les rares fois où elle sortait de chez elle, les journalistes l'assaillaient quand elle réussissait à sortir et à lutter contre le deuil pour quelques heures. Tout le monde la considérait comme une héroïne, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Rapidement des rumeurs furent crées par rapport à sa puissance et au danger qu'elle représentait, après tout elle avait vaincu Voldemort quand elle n'avait pas encore dix huit ans. Et puis elle était une fourchelangue, un signe des forces du mal non? 

Amaryllis supposait qu'elle aurait du le voir venir, après tout les gens s'étaient souvent retournés contre elle au cours de sa scolarité, mais elle avait quand même été surprise quand les aurors avaient débarqué chez elle pour l'arrêter. La belle sorcière aux yeux émeraudes et aux cheveux de jais avait donc été enfermée à Azkaban parce que la population britannique avait peur d'elle. Pour elle qui avait toujours été sensible aux détraqueurs, ça avait été une horreur et un véritable enfer, elle n'avait réussi à tenir le coup que grâce à Sirius, son défunt parrain. En effet ayant suivi son conseil, elle été devenue une animagus, mais pas n'importe quel, non en effet elle se transformait en phénix, un phénix au plumage rouge et noir et aux yeux émeraudes, mais un phénix néanmoins. Elle n'arrivait pas par contre, pour le moment en tout cas, à se servir des pouvoirs des phénix, elle ignorait même si ça lui été possible. Ce n'était que grâce à sa forme d'animagus qu'elle avait réussi à survivre et à ne pas devenir totalement folle. 

Cependant il semblerait que le fait que les gardes humains d'Azkaban aient rapporté qu'elle n'était pas devenu folle avait agité les foules de nouveau, le gouvernement craignaient qu'elle ne réussisse à s'échapper d'Azkaban comme son parrain avant elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu revoir : la Salle du Voile de la Mort. 

Mais dans un sens même si c'était difficile pour elle d'être ici, le fait de savoir que c'était la fin, qu'elle n'aurait plus à souffrir et qu'elle pourrait rejoindre sa famille compensait cela. Après tout ne valait il pas mieux la mort qu'Azkaban ? 

C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'Amaryllis s'avança et franchit d'elle même le Voile, sans un regard en arrière pour les sorciers qui la condamnaient. Elle avança dignement et sans regrets, après tout Teddy et Andromeda hériteraient de toute sa fortune et ils étaient en sécurité en dehors du pays. 

Traverser le voile était une expérience étrange, Amaryllis avait supposé que la mort serait instantanée mais à la place elle avait l'impression de tomber mais aussi d'être observée. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée dans cette étrange dimension mais quand elle en sortit elle savait une chose, elle n'était pas morte. 

A la place elle se trouvait dans un endroit étrange, dépourvue entièrement de végétation, il y avait par contre des montagnes et tout était sec. Mais le plus étrange c'était une haute tour qu'elle voyait non loin d'elle, ce n'était pas tellement la tour qui la surprenait, bien que sa taille soit particulière, non c'était l’œil qu'elle voyait en haut de cette tour. Un oeil qui semblait être fixé sur elle, elle dut réprimer un frisson de dégoût en le sentant sur elle, il y avait tellement de noirceur dans cette magie.

Prise par sa contemplation du paysage elle n'entendit des pas venir à elle que trop tard. Elle se retourna brusquement, ses mouvements lents dû au voyage, pour se retrouver face à une créature horrible, ils étaient trois, vêtus d'une armure noire, ils avaient de longues oreilles pendantes et des dents pointues. Amaryllis n'eut pas le temps de voir beaucoup plus avant de se faire assommer.

C'est ainsi que commença le voyage d'Amaryllis Lilian Potter en Terre du Milieu, en la 2954 année du Troisième Age. 


	2. Sauron

Amaryllis fut de suite sur ses gardes en revenant à elle, et pas uniquement à cause du fait que des créatures particulièrement repoussantes l'avaient assommé, mais plus simplement parce qu'elle était sur un lit. Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis qu'elle avait été envoyé à Azkaban. C'est ça en particulier qui la poussa à se redresser rapidement et à se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle avait vu avant qu'on ne l'emmène dans cette chambre. Elle était en effet dans une chambre, décorée simplement mais avec une certaine richesse, elle était d'ailleurs sur un lit à baldaquin. La situation déconcertait fortement la sorcière, pourquoi l'avait on assommé si on devait ensuite la placer dans une chambre pareille ? Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était un changement agréable, cela étant dit elle était méfiante. Elle ressentait faiblement la magie de cet endroit et ça lui donnait des frissons. Le fait qu'elle ne le ressentait que faiblement, n'aidait pas non plus à sa confiance, en effet cela voulait dire qu'elle était encore très faible magiquement à cause de son voyage avec le voile.  

Elle ne put pas s'attarder beaucoup sur sa faiblesse magique ou sa localisation, en effet quelqu'un venait d'entrer, une femme. La femme devant elle était visiblement une servante et une maltraitée même. Elle était maigre, ses cheveux étaient gras de saleté, sa peau était pâle comme quelqu'un qui ne voyait pas souvent le soleil, la même couleur qu'Amaryllis en somme, elle le savait, la robe qu'elle portait semblait être dans un tissu rugueux et était très simple. 

"Je suis venue pour vous aidez à vous laver madame." la femme dit en gardant les yeux baissés

"Qui êtes vous ? Où suis je ?" Amaryllis demanda de suite, un bain serait certes le bienvenue, mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa situation aussi.

"Vous êtes dans la tour de Barad-dûr, la tour de Maître Sauron. Je suis ici pour vous lavez, si vous voulez bien vous lever madame." la femme répondit avec une certaine urgence "Le Maître m'a dit de vous préparez, il veut que vous dîniez avec lui ce soir. Une robe sera apporté pendant votre bain."

Amaryllis, se leva, décidant de ne pas causer d'ennui à la femme, mais aussi d'attendre un peu avant de s'opposer totalement à son hôte provisoire. L'atmosphère magique qu'elle arrivait à percevoir était pire qu'Azkaban, pas vraiment un endroit où elle avait envie de rester, mais elle devait découvrir plus sur ce monde avant de partir, les créatures étranges qui l'avaient assommé n'étaient probablement pas les seuls être habitant ce monde, au moins la présence de cette servante la rassurait sur le fait qu'il y avait bel et bien des êtres humains. 

Le bain était très agréable et en même temps étrange, elle n'avait jamais été lavée avant, mais la servante avait insisté, elle avait ses ordres et Amaryllis n'avait pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Cela étant dit, la jeune sorcière en profita à fond, les rares fois où elle avait eu l'occasion de se débarrasser d'un peu de crasse ça avait été dans les douches glacées de la prison, alors là le bain chaud était vraiment apprécié. Elle enfila ensuite une magnifique robe verte, assez serrée en haut mais le jupon était évasé, les manches étaient longes et amples, et les bords de la robe étaient dorés. C'était vraiment somptueux, la jeune femme n'avait jamais porté une telle chose, encore moins se faire habiller, mais elle se laissa faire, elle était assez anxieuse de rencontrer son hôte et elle faisait de son mieux pour utiliser son occlumencie afin de contrôler et ses pensées et sa nervosité. 

La servante une fois qu'elle eut habillé la sorcière, la conduit jusqu'à la salle des repas, où elle l'a laissa à la porte, elle n'avait après tout pas le droit d'entrer sans permission. 

Amaryllis entra donc seule dans la salle, la salle n'était pas vide, il y avait deux personnes, enfin si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, un des deux avait une marque étrange autour de la bouche et sinon portait une armure noire et un casque couvrant tout sauf sa bouche. Le deuxième était recouvert d'une cape, mais bien que la magie de la jeune femme soit diminuée, elle pouvait quand même sentir qu'il était mort et ne devrait pas exister. Il n'avait pas exactement la présence d'un détraqueur, mais c'était pas loin. 

Pour autant ce n'était pas eux qui avait attiré son attention, quoique elle était très consciente de leur présence, non c'était une sphère au centre de la pièce qui l'intriguait et l'effrayait. Cette sphère dégageait une telle puissance, mais aussi une réelle malveillance que la sphère cachait un peu avec de la magie noire faite pour attirer, pour convaincre et corrompre. Elle le savait, mais c'était comme si tous ses pouvoirs, sa résistance, son contrôle mental.. tout semblait être réduit à néant, elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, elle ne pouvait que se voir avancer, sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur son corps. Elle toucha la sphère de ses deux mains et elle se sentit être aspirée. 

Lorsqu'elle réussit à observer son environnement, elle était dans une clairière entourée d'arbre, mais très belle, parfaite même, cela la mit de suite sur ses gardes. Quelque chose d'aussi parfait ne pouvait être que dû à de la magie noire, surtout avec la manière dont elle avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, et en plus il n'y avait qu'un faux sentiment de paix dans cette place. Elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, observant plutôt l'être devant elle. Il était vêtu de blanc et de doré, il avait de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux d'ambres. Il était séduisant, mais Amaryllis reconnut en lui la même fausseté qu'avait eu Tom Jedusor dans sa jeunesse, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de suite, mais elle avait vécu plus depuis. L'être devant elle avait l'air faux et dangereux.

"Amaryllis Potter, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance." l'être, parce qu'il n'était pas un homme dit d'une voix douce et tranquille "J'ai de nombreux noms, mais on m'appelle Sauron." 

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Je suis après tout nouvelle en ces lieux." Amaryllis dit poliment, cachant sa méfiance et sa volonté de partir du mieux possible 

"Je sais beaucoup de choses, encore plus quand on attire mon attention, et tu as attiré mon attention Amaryllis. Tu n'es pas de ce monde, tu es une puissante sorcière, une sorcière qui a été rejeté par les siens et finalement condamnée à mort. Mais tu n'es pas morte, tu es dans ce monde à la place. Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour la manière dont mes serviteurs t'ont traité. Ils sont un peu rustres et les gens les craignent à cause de leur apparence, disant qu'ils sont des monstres. Ils ont eu peur que tu ne t'enfuies ou que tu ne les attaque, chose dont ils ont malheureusement l'habitude. Cela même quand ils n'ont rien fait pour le mériter." Sauron dit avec un air triste

Amaryllis ne dit rien, elle n'avait pas confiance en cet être, et même si elle était d'accord sur le fait que les gens jugeaient facilement et beaucoup sur l'apparence, elle avait vu les yeux des êtres qui l'avaient assommés, et ils étaient remplis de cruauté. 

"On appelle ces créatures, les orques, ils étaient des elfes autrefois mais ils ont été torturés et ont fini par devenir une nouvelle espèce." Sauron expliqua 

"Tu dis savoir beaucoup, je suis curieuse de savoir par contre les raisons de ma présence ici et pourquoi tu as forcé mon corps à toucher cette sphère plutôt que de me parler en face." Amaryllis demanda, oui elle était nerveuse et inquiète, mais elle voulait des informations et elle avait jamais été doué à tourner autour du pot. 

"Je ne pouvais pas te parler en face, j'ai été victime d'un accident qui m'a réduit à une forme qui ne me permet pas de parler directement. C'était le moyen le plus simple, je m'excuse pour l'attirance que le palantir t'a fait subir, c'est le nom que porte cette sphère." Sauron dit poliment "Je souhaitais te parler pour te proposer un partenariat entre nous. J'ai beaucoup à t'offrir, avec moi tu seras protégée et personne ne pourra te faire du mal impunément."

"Qu'est ce que tu voudrais en échange ?" Amaryllis demanda pas vraiment intéressée

"Ton aide pour retrouver un corps. Voilà tout, bien sûr j'aimerai que tu restes à mes côtés ensuite mais ce sera aussi pour te protéger." Sauron répondit simplement

Amaryllis était beaucoup de chose mais elle n'était une idiote, plus encore même si elle n'était une légilimens aussi puissante que Voldemort ou Dumbledore, les pouvoirs qu'elle avait obtenu en devenant un phénix comme animagus aidait aussi ses pouvoirs mentaux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup, mais elle pouvait quand même savoir quand on lui mentait et si elle se forçait un peu elle pouvait déceler les pensées principales dans la tête de la personne à qui elle parlait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent, non seulement c'était fatiguant mais elle trouvait aussi ça grossier et ça lui donnait des maux de têtes. Mais elle se fiait aussi beaucoup à ses instincts, et c'est pour ça qu'au fil de la conversation elle avait cherché à lire un peu les pensées de l'être à côté d'elle. Ce qu'elle avait vu était peu mais c'était suffisant pour l'horrifier, il était pire que Voldemort et pire encore il avait plus de puissance et de ressources que Voldemort avait jamais eu. Elle n'allait certainement pas l'aider à dominer un monde entier et à exterminer des peuples. 

"Navrée mais je refuse." Amaryllis dit avant de sortir de force de la communication qu'elle avait avec Sauron, elle eut le temps d'utiliser sa magie pour repousser les deux êtres qu'il y avait dans la pièce mais huit autres dans le même style que celui portant une cape apparurent autour d'elle et l'attrapèrent. Leur contact était repoussant pour la jeune femme.

"Mon maître refuse ton refus." l'homme avec l'inscription étrange autour de la bouche dit en se relevant et en se plaçant devant elle "Je suis la bouche de Sauron, et moi et les nazguls faisons accomplir sa volonté. Nous allons te faire changer d'avis." 

"Je ne vous aiderai jamais." Amaryllis cracha 

"Tes pouvoirs sont tels que nous avons besoin de ta coopération, pour autant il ne faut jamais dire jamais très chère." l'être recouvert de la cape qui semblait être le chef des autres parla, il avait une voix grave et rauque "Emmenez là au cachot."

On l'emmena donc aux cachots de la tour, elle vit horrifiée les instruments de tortures devant lesquels elle passait, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle mourrait avant d'aider un tel être à retrouver un corps. Avant qu'on ne la pousse dans une pièce vide, on lui plaça des chaînes aux poignet. Elle sentit comme si son énergie était en partie bloquée, c'était horrible comme sensation alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute son énergie. Être enfermée de nouveau était guère mieux, en plus à Azkaban elle avait eu une fenêtre, oui ça faisait encore plus rentrer du froid, mais au moins elle pouvait voir le monde extérieur, là rien. Elle était juste dans une pièce noire. Elle était passé d'un cauchemar à un autre.


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux mois qui suivirent l'arrivée d'Amaryllis en Terre du Milieu, et son refus d'aider Sauron, ne furent pas le moins du monde agréable, quand ce n'était pas Sauron qui tentait de la manipuler mentalement, c'était un de ses hommes qui voulaient la faire changer d'avis en la torturant. Son seul soulagement était que Sauron la voulait intacte, dans le sens où il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde un membre ou autre. Les tortures qu'elle subissait étaient donc douloureuses et laissaient des cicatrices bien sûr, mais elle avait conscience que ça aurait pu être bien pire. 

Les deux menottes qu'elle avait reçu à son arrivée n'avait pas été enlevé, mais elles intriguaient beaucoup Amaryllis, qui pouvait toujours accéder à un peu de magie, bien qu'elle soit prudente de cacher soigneusement ce fait à ses geôliers. Elle pouvait aussi accéder à sa forme animagus. Elle ne savait pas si ses geôliers et Sauron la sous-estimaient ou si ils voulaient la mettre en confiance pour mieux la briser ensuite. Elle ne savait pas vraiment et l'incertitude la rongeait. Pour autant elle était déterminée à mettre son plan à exécution. Elle refusait d'être coincée ici plus que nécessaire. 

Lors de la visite des gardes, où elle devait être conduite de nouveau devant Sauron si leur direction était quelque indication, elle saisit sa chance. Elle envoya son coude gauche dans le garde à gauche, le surprenant totalement avec son attitude, elle qui auparavant avait été docile, réussissant ainsi à lui briser le nez, avant de se baisser et de laisser l'autre garde poignarder celui de gauche. Elle envoya ensuite de la magie dans l'orque qui la tenait, le collant au mur, avant de faire exploser la fenêtre, un bon bombarda était toujours efficace, la seule différence était la puissance qu'elle pouvait mettre quand elle n'avait pas de baguette, ce qui si elle devait être honnête, elle allait devoir s'y faire vu qu'elle ne savait pas comment en fabriquer une, une stable en tout cas, elle connaissait la théorie mais la pratique est une des magie les plus complexes qui existe. 

Elle se transforma ensuite en sa forme de phénix, de couleur noire, avec quelques plumes rouges, et des yeux verts avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à prendre son envol et à voler à tire d'elle, extrêmement consciente du regard de l’œil de Sauron sur elle, ainsi que des créatures ressemblant aux Détraqueurs qui étaient sur des créatures ailées. La journée était vraiment idéale. 

Elle était un peu suspicieuse, lorsque ses poursuivants furent distancés et qu'ils abandonnèrent la chasse, trouvant que même si elle avait pu les surprendre, elle était sûre qu'ils auraient pu la pourchasser bien plus que ça, mais bon elle s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

Voler quand on a pas la moindre idée de notre destination finale était une expérience étrange, Amaryllis ne se fiait qu'à l'instinct présentement.

Amaryllis vola longtemps, notant au passage les paysages qu'elle survolait, c'était tellement plus sauvage et différent que ce à quoi elle était habitué. Tout était différent, la nature avait une place bien plus importante, c'était visible, c'était assez agréable pour elle. Ces terres semblaient être emplies de magie et de puissance, ce monde était vraiment beau. Enfin si on oubliait l’œil psychopathe et ses hommes de main.

Ce monde était aussi peuplé, elle survola quelques villages surtout, et elle vit une énorme ville blanche, mais elle fit attention de voler très haut dans ce genre de cas pour ne pas être repérer. Elle ne savait pas quelle était l'opinion ici sur la magie, ou sur les oiseaux mythiques, mais elle ne voulait pas le risquer et en plus elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer par Sauron. Il était hors de question qu'il la rattrape. 

La fatigue finit par se faire ressentir, et elle décida de s'arrêter près d'une rivière pour boire et se reposer un peu. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux environs, elle se posa au sol et se concentra pour reprendre son apparence humaine. Mais en vain. Elle sentait le début de la transformation, comme toujours depuis qu'elle l'avait maîtrisé, mais c'était bloqué. Elle ne pouvait pas reprendre son apparence humaine. Elle mit un moment à se résigner, ne voulant pas accepter qu'elle était coincée dans son corps de phénix, mais elle finit par arrêter, se rendant à l'évidence que ça ne fonctionnait visiblement pas. 

En réfléchissant elle repensa au sentiment que sa fuite avait été peut être un peu trop facile, qu'ils aient été surpris de ses actions était possible, mais en même temps Sauron avait du deviner qu'elle ferait tout pour fuir. Ce qui l'avait surpris ça avait été le fait qu'ils aient abandonné la poursuite trop aisément, à leur place elle n'aurait pas agi ainsi et elle savait que durant ses années contre les mangemorts, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé partir aussi facilement. Pas avec la menace qu'elle représentait, et encore moins le fait qu'elle avait apparemment le pouvoir de redonner un corps à Sauron, et bien qu'elle n'en sache pas énormément sur ce monde, elle pouvait deviner que ce serait mauvais signe pour ses opposants. Elle avait senti son pouvoir, il était puissant, plus puissant peut être même que Voldemort ou Dumbledore, de quoi serait il capable avec un corps ? 

Il avait du savoir que sa fuite était une possibilité et il avait du agir en conséquence... les menottes !! Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps exactement elle était restée inconsciente après qu'ils l'aient emmené à la tour, peut être qu'elles avaient été faites sur mesure pour elle. Elles bloquaient une grande partie de sa magie, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour Sauron surement, il avait voulu assurer ses arrières. Il avait du les enchanter, ou les faire enchanter pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se transformer en humaine en dehors de la tour. Liant un peu ses pouvoirs à Sauron pour que même si elle s'échappe, elle ne puisse pas trop lui nuire, ou alors pour lui donner la motivation de revenir. Afin qu'elle souhaite tellement redevenir humaine, qu'elle accepte de se mettre au service de Sauron. Oui ça devait être ça. 

En tout cas ça prouvait une chose, il ne la connaissait pas du tout !! Jamais elle ne se mettrait à son service pour redevenir humaine, c'était hors de question. Elle préférait vivre en oiseau pour le restant de ses jours. 

Elle n'avait pas vaincu un psychopathe uniquement pour s'asservir au suivant. 

Vivre comme un phénix n'était pas idéal, c'était vrai, mais elle ferait avec. Elle avait pas trop le choix de toute façon, et qui sait peut être qu'elle trouverait une solution par elle même, et peut être qu'elle pourrait trouver Sirius, il était peut être dans ce monde après tout, ça se tentait en tout cas. Et de toute façon elle avait toujours voulu voir le monde, c'était pas exactement à ça qu'elle avait songé, mais bon... Ça lui offrirait des possibilités, et une vision du monde différente que si elle était en tant qu'humaine. 

* * *

Amaryllis s'aperçut vite que bien que Sauron ne l'ai pas pourchassé autant qu'il aurait pu, il avait quand même envoyé des orques à sa poursuite. Et pas que des orques en plus, il y avait aussi des humains parfois. Le tour du monde et la recherche de Sirius avaient du donc attendre pour lui permettre de survivre. 

Elle avait entendu les orques parler d'une forêt d'où ils se tenaient à l'écart, une forêt qui apparemment était un peu vivante. 

Intriguée par la possibilité de la magie, et surtout par la sécurité que ça pourrait offrir, Amaryllis s'y rendit. 

Et lors d'une nuit de pleine lune elle eut deux énormes surprises. La première était que les arbres ici parlaient, la seconde était qu'elle ne serait apparemment pas un oiseau tout le temps vu qu'elle se retrouva humaine (heureusement dans sa tenue d'avant transformation) devant ce qu'elle apprendrait par la suite était un Ent, un gardien des arbres. Au final c'était assez difficile de dire qui était le plus choqué. L'humaine ou l'ent ?


	4. Chapter 4

La forêt de Fangorn était impressionnante et puissante, Amaryllis pouvait facilement le sentir, bien plus que la forêt interdite à Poudlard. Sylvebarbe fut un véritable envoyé du ciel pour elle, une fois déterminé qu'elle ne voulait pas de mal à la forêt ou quoique ce soit, et qu'au contraire elle avait du respect pour les plantes, la jeune femme avait un fort respect dû aux cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave, où elle avait du gérer des plantes qui voulaient parfois la manger. Non les plantes, elle avait beaucoup de respect, comme elle lui dit simplement :'je ne cherche pas les ennuis, tant qu'on ne m'attaque pas je ne riposterai pas'. Sylvebarbe avait accepté ce fait, réussissant à dire qu'elle était sincère, ce pourquoi elle était heureuse parce que l'ent, comme elle appris par la suite, était un adversaire redoutable, non pas qu'elle l'ait déjà vu en colère, mais pour avoir le contrôle sur certains de ces arbres, il fallait être dangereux.

Au cours de l'année passée avec Sylvebarbe, Amaryllis eut droit au récit de l'histoire de ces terres, l'ent étant une mine d'information et adorant raconter les histoires. Le plus compliqué en général était de ne pas s'endormir vu qu'il parlait lentement, mais après des années passées à écouter Binns, la sorcière se débrouillait bien.

En plus d'apprendre l'histoire de ce monde étrange pour elle, elle avait aussi appris les capacités des chaînes que Sauron lui avait mis aux poignets. Elles ne dépendaient pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, quoiqu'elle supposait que dans la tour de Sauron, elles n'étaient pas actives. Non elles dépendaient de la phase de la lune, Amaryllis ne pouvait reprendre apparence humaine que la nuit de la pleine lune, où qu'elle soit, le reste du mois elle était coincée dans sa forme de phénix. Bien sûr elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas persévérer, du coup chaque fois qu'elle reprenait apparence humaine, elle s'acharnait sur ses chaînes, mais pour le moment elles tenaient bon.

Sylvebarbe n'avait pas osé essayer, il avait peur de lui faire mal par accident avec sa taille plus que considérable et sa force qui était dans le même cas, mais il proposait des idées, elles ne fonctionnaient pas mais c'était très gentil de sa part d'essayer. Il avait aussi proposé de contacté un des mages de la Terre du Milieu, mais elle avait refusé, elle n'avait pas de bonnes expériences avec les autres mages et elle ne voulait pas le risquer une nouvelle fois. Pas après avoir failli se faire tuer, envoyer au sacrifice puis en prison, avant de passer par l'Arche de la Mort, qui devrait apparemment être renommée, puis d'être enfermée, torturée et bloquée par des chaînes. Non elle allait se tenir à distance pour un bon moment, elle ne ne savait pas comment ils étaient et du coup elle avait peut être totalement tort sur eux, mais les mages, même avec tout leur pouvoirs, n'étaient qu'humains au final, avec les mêmes tentations que n'importe qui d'autre, juste avec plus de conséquences si ils se laissaient tenter, et bien que la magie de Sauron lui donnait envie de vomir, elle ne savait pas si sa magie différait ou non de celles des mages de ces terres. Elle les rencontrerait peut être un jour, mais elle n'était pas pressée, loin de là même.

Etre bloquée dans une forme aviaire était loin d'être parfait, très loin même, mais ça lui donnait le temps de réfléchir quand Sylvebarbe ne lui donnait pas des leçons, une chance de faire le point sur sa vie, ses actions et ses choix. La présence des détraqueurs ne lui avait pas vraiment permis de faire ça en prison et avant ça elle avait eu trop à faire et à penser. La seule fois où elle avait pu commencé ça avait été à Square Grimmauld, mais elle avait du arrêter quand les aurors étaient venus pour l'arrêter justement. 

Sylvebarbe était un ami formidable, il semblait savoir d'instinct quand elle avait besoin de silence, de parler ou simplement d'un bruit de fond, son aide fut inestimable au cours des mois passés dans la forêt. Elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de le rencontrer, il avait une énorme patience, une qu'elle était incapable de posséder elle en était sûre, mais entre lui, la forêt et les animaux de la forêt elle guérissait peu à peu. 

Afin de remercier et d'aider son ami, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle voulait aider un peu, Amaryllis inscrit des runes à l’orée de la forêt de sorte que les menaces pour Fangorn soient ralenties voire stopper selon leur détermination et leur force, et que les Ents soient avertis lorsque quelqu'un ayant de mauvaises volontés réussissait à entrer. Ça ne protégerai pas beaucoup la magnifique forêt, mais ça lui donnerait une petite protection quand même, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus pour le moment de toute façon. Sa magie réussissait à sortir sous sa forme humaine et même un peu sous sa forme de phénix, mais bien loin de ce à quoi elle était habituée auparavant. Même sans sa baguette vu qu'elle avait commencé à s'entraîner sans avant son incarcération, et surtout pendant. C'était fou les choses qu'on pouvait faire quand on était enfermé entre quatre murs et qu'on cherchait à se distraire de la présence des détraqueurs. 

Au fil du temps il y eut une ou deux alertes, pour intrusion dans la forêt, un jour alors qu'Amaryllis était seule, Sylvebarbe étant parti au Nord pour aller s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle avait choisi de rester là, la pleine lune étant bientôt là, elle avait envie d'être à la clairière pour redevenir humaine. Elle était donc seule quand les runes sonnèrent pour alerter d'une entrée, mais les runes pour les informer d'un danger ne s'alertaient pas. Curieuse, Amaryllis décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait, peu de monde osait entrer dans la forêt, selon Sylvebarbe cela faisait bien des années depuis que les hommes osaient entrer dans Fangorn, les nains n'avaient aucun amour pour la forêt quand aux elfes ils ne venaient pas. Les visiteurs les plus réguliers semblaient être deux mages : Gandalf le Gris et Radagast le Brun, mais aucun n'étaient venus depuis son arrivée et elle n'avait pas hâte que ce soit le cas. 

Elle vola jusqu'au site de runes concerné, surveillant la lune, la transformation n'était pas obligatoire mais elle avait quand même hâte de retrouver forme humaine et ne voulait pas rater un moment, mais elle devait savoir ce qui se passait, pour sa propre curiosité bien sûr mais aussi parce que si un danger guettait elle préférait être informée pour pouvoir régler le problème. La scène sur laquelle elle tomba était pour le moins inattendue, elle avait supposé que c'était peut être quelqu'un qui s'était perdu, ça ne pouvait pas être des orques vu que les runes de danger n'avaient rien montré. Elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé tomber sur un homme blessé gravement et son cheval qui avait l'air totalement épuisé. 

Hésitant un moment sur la suite des événements, elle finit par se décider, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet inconnu mourir comme ça, et c'est ce qu'il lui arriverait si il ne recevait pas de soin, surtout qu'elle sentait que c'était quelqu'un d'honorable. Décidée elle chanta doucement afin que le cheval la suive, ce qu'il fit doucement, le chant du phénix lui redonnant un peu d'énergie et de courage. Son cavalier quand à lui n'entendit rien, ayant perdu connaissance même avant l'arrivée de la sorcière. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas loin de la clairière qu'était la maison de Sylvebarbe, où elle logeait. 

Ce qui était un bon point, vu que Amaryllis avait rassemblé des plantes qu'elle savait utile pour la guérison, ça ne lui était pas trop nécessaire quand elle était un phénix, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait se passer un onguent par exemple, mais elle avait voulu faire quelque chose d'utile, et après avoir vu les plantes, elle avait choisi cette option. Une fois à la clairière, Amaryllis porta le cavalier à terre, heureuse non pour la première fois que les phénix pouvaient porter de lourdes charges, elle en aurait été incapable en tant qu'humaine sans l'usage de la magie, et elle commença à le soigner de son mieux sous sa forme aviaire, heureuse plus que de coutume lorsque la lune se leva, lui donnant plus de libertés et surtout de possibilités pour le soigner. 

Il avait de multiples blessures, faites par des orques si elle devait juger, à première vue elles n'étaient pas mortelles ni rien, il avait visiblement réussi à bien se défendre, le problème venait du poison de certaines de ses blessures. Bien que pas le plus toxique qu'elle ait jamais vu, il pouvait être fatal si il n'était pas soigné. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait compris comment les chaînes fonctionnaient, elle ne passa pas la lune à tenter de les ouvrir, mais plutôt à soigner cet inconnu. 

Sylvebarbe revint peu avant le lever du soleil et Amaryllis lui raconta ce qui c'était passée avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois d'enlever ses chaînes, en vain comme toujours. Le soleil finit par se lever, et elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se transformer en phénix de nouveau. 

Il fallut deux jours avant que l'inconnu ne reprenne connaissance pour plus que quelques secondes où il délirait à cause de la fièvre. Il fut choqué bien sûr par Sylvebarbe, mais bien moins que ce à quoi et l'Ent, et le phénix s'étaient attendus au final. 

"Quel est ton nom jeune humain ?" Sylvebarbe demanda après s'être présenté

"Je m'appelle Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, merci de m'avoir soigné. N'y avait il pas une jeune femme ? J'ai eu l'impression d'en voir une..." Aragorn demanda en observant les alentours 

"Il n'y a aucune jeune femme dans cette forêt." Sylvebarbe dit honnêtement, c'était vrai Amaryllis était un phénix actuellement, il n'avait pas menti et puis elle ne voulait pas que sa présence soit connue. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Assis dans la salle principale de l'auberge du Poney Fringant, en attendant Gandalf ou les hobbits, Aragorn réfléchissait au passé, il avait eu une longue vie grâce à son héritage, une bénédiction ainsi qu'une malédiction, à 80 ans passés il avait encore du temps devant lui, du moins si il ne se faisait pas tuer avant. Sa vie n'avait pas été facile, à partir du moment où il avait quitté Imladris, alias Fondcombe, sa vie avait été dangereuse et difficile, pour autant il ne regrettait toujours pas sa décision. Il luttait toujours avec son héritage, il était le descendant d'Isildur, celui qui avait sa part de responsabilité dans la guerre qui dévastait la Terre du Milieu depuis plusieurs années, mais ce poids était moins lourd à porter que lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Il pouvait se rappeler sans problème le moment où cela avait commencé. Sa rencontre officielle avec Amaryllis. 

 

**_Il avait quitté la forêt de Fangorn depuis un peu plus de deux mois, ses blessures entièrement guéries et son esprit rempli de question sur les Ents et sur la femme qu'il avait cru voir lorsqu'il souffrait de la fièvre. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sortir de ses pensées mais il avait eu beau chercher, aucune trace d'elle. Ses blessures guéries il avait repris la route, mais pas seul, en effet l'oiseau que Sylvebarbe avait décrit comme un phénix, avait apparemment choisi de l'accompagner, bien qu'Aragorn avait été un peu sceptique sur la présence de l'animal, il avait aussi apprécié la compagnie. Surtout que le phénix avait réussi à l'aider plusieurs fois et savait toujours lorsque des ennemis étaient là, il avait réussi à sauver la vie du rôdeur plusieurs fois de cette manière._ **

**_Néanmoins malgré l'aide que le phénix lui avait apporté, Aragorn avait l'intuition qu'il y avait plus chez l'oiseau, il était très intelligent, peut être même trop, il avait observé que le phénix s'était comporté de manière un peu étrange lors de la dernière pleine lune, et cette fois Aragorn était déterminé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Alors il se coucha comme tout les soirs, et fit semblant de dormir, il avait observé l'attitude  du phénix et il avait été apparemment stressé, ce serait donc ce soir qu'il pourrait savoir ce que l'oiseau cachait, enfin il espérait._ **

**_A peine vingt minutes après que Aragorn se soit allongé et fait semblant de dormir, l'oiseau commença à s'éloigner du camp, l'homme le suivant doucement et silencieusement ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer. Le phénix finit par s'arrêter au bord d'une rivière , Aragorn nota avec surprise le poignard que l'oiseau avait dans ses serres. Il le laissa d'ailleurs tomber au sol avant de lever la tête dans la direction du ciel, il semblait guetter quelque chose, intrigué l'homme alterna entre le ciel et l'oiseau. Aragorn ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, lorsque la pleine lune apparut, le phénix se transforma, en la femme qu'il avait cru voir dans la forêt de Fangorn._ **

**_Elle était belle, une peau blanche, mise encore plus en avant par la noirceur de ses longs cheveux noirs et faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraudes et ses lèvres rouges. Vêtue d'une longue robe verte qui semblait être de qualité bien qu'usée, elle offrait un spectacle saisissant agenouillée comme elle l'était au bord de la rivière, ses mains puisant l'eau pour les porter à son visage. Il observa en silence, ayant de comprendre ce qui s'était produit, mais soudain elle attrapa le poignard qu'elle avait laissé tomber et le conduisit à ses poignets, il fit un geste pour la stopper avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait : il s'était dévoilé._ **

**_Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se relever en entendant le bruit et dirigea le poignard vers lui d'une main tandis que de l'autre une lumière apparaissait._ **

**_"Aragorn ?!" elle s'exclama surprise, sa voix trahissant un certain accent qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mais qui la rendait encore plus mystérieuse. "Tu m'as suivi ?"_ **

**_"Mon instinct me disait qu'il y avait plus derrière l'oiseau de Fangorn que ce que je voyais, j'avais raison visiblement. Qui es tu ? Une espionne de Sauron ?" Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de demander, avec une beauté qui pouvait être comparé aux elfes et sa capacité de se transformer en animal, elle serait l'espionne rêvée, il en était convaincu_ **

**_"Jamais je n'aiderai Sauron." elle hissa avec venin, trahissant une véritable haine pour Sauron, une qui n'était pas feinte, Aragorn en était convaincu, il était capable de dire lorsqu'on lui mentait, un peu en tout cas, mais plus que ça on ne pouvait pas feindre une telle émotion. En plus si il devait être honnête, elle aurait pu le laisser mourir à plusieurs reprises, au contraire à chaque fois elle l'avait aidé, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait une chose pareille, et surtout comment elle pouvait se transformer ainsi. Il avait entendu parler des changeurs de peaux, mais Gandalf lui avait dit qu'il n'y en avait plus qu'un à cause des orques et qu'il se transformait en ours. Le mage était quelqu'un qui aimait garder ses secrets et parler par énigme mais il ne pensait pas qu'il ait menti. A moins qu'il n'ait pas su de l'existence de cette jeune femme._ **

**_"Pourquoi es tu avec moi alors ?" demanda Aragorn_ **

**_"Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rester éternellement à Fangorn, je voulais chercher une solution pour mon .. problème et en plus je cherche quelqu'un, mon parrain, j'ignore où il se trouve et je voulais le revoir. Mon instinct m'a dit que t'accompagner était une bonne idée et je l'ai fait, mais je ne pensais pas que tu me suivrai comme ça." elle expliqua, trahissant un peu de colère au fait qu'il l'ait vu ainsi_ **

**_"Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté humaine ? Ça ne serait pas plus facile pour retrouver ton parrain ?" demanda Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils_ **

**_"Je ne peux pas, quand j'ai refusé d'aider Sauron il m'a mis ces chaînes aux poignets et depuis à part pour la nuit de la pleine lune, je ne peux pas rester dans ma forme humaine, je suis contrainte de rester dans celle de phénix." expliqua la jeune femme en montrant les dites chaînes_ **

 

 

L'arrivée des quatre hobbits, dont le Frodon Sacquet qu'il avait protégé plusieurs fois, pas particulièrement lui mais plus la Comté, sortit Aragorn de ses pensées, il n'en attendait que deux mais les deux autres n'étaient pas vraiment un problème, au contraire le nombre pourrait être un avantage, ainsi qu'un inconvénient, c'était plus difficile de passer inaperçu avec un groupe plus grand, mais il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour remplir la mission que lui avait confié Gandalf, même si il était inquiet pour la mage, ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas être là pour un rendez vous, surtout un aussi important. C'était plutôt inquiétant mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, une fois les hobbits à Imladris il repenserait à Gandalf et aux ennuis dans lesquels il pouvait se trouver, avant serait inutile. 

 _"Aragorn, les nazguls sont dans les parages, je ne sais pas leur nombre mais leur chef est présent lui aussi."_ la voix d'Amaryllis se fit entendre, c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient découvert il y a des années, même sous sa forme d'oiseau elle pouvait parler avec lui par la pensée, et il pouvait répondre, ça avait été un soulagement pour eux deux et c'était aussi terriblement pratique, ça ne marchait en revanche pas quand elle était humaine, mais ils ne savaient pas si c'était parce que sa magie ne fonctionnait pas ainsi avec ce corps là ou si c'était juste un manque d'habitude. 

 _"Ne sors pas, il ne faut pas qu'ils te repèrent."_ répondit de suite Aragorn sans quitter des yeux les hobbits, ils étaient bien trop détendus à son goût le danger était grand, ils devraient être sur leur garde. Pour autant même si Amaryllis pourrait obtenir des informations sur les nazguls et leur position, il ne voulait pas le risquer, l'idée qu'elle soit capturée et emmenée à Sauron lui était insupportable. 

 _"Je n'en avais pas l'intention, et ne soit pas trop dur avec eux, ils ignorent le danger, la Comté est bien trop écartée des dangers de ce monde pour qu'ils en aient vraiment consciences. Ils s'en rendront compte suffisamment tôt."_ consentit Amaryllis avant de reprendre le rôdeur dont elle avait entendu les pensées, l'innocence des hobbits devait être protégé à son opinion, il n'y en avait plus assez dans ce monde, la plupart des enfants conscients du danger, c'était une triste chose à ses yeux. 

Aragorn ne répondit rien, si il partageait le même point de vue qu'elle au sujet de l'innocence qui devait être préservée il savait aussi que trop le faire était dangereux, surtout vu que Frodon avait l'anneau de pouvoir, un des seul moyen pour que Sauron récupère toute sa force, l'autre étant Amaryllis.

 _"Aragorn, sa présence augmente, l'anneau ne doit pas être porté, si Frodon le passe au doigt, Il le trouvera, je ne pourrai pas le dissimuler à son regard."_ avertit Amaryllis, même avec sa magie en partie bloqué elle était quand même consciente de celle qui se trouvait autour d'elle, elle avait eu besoin de temps pour apprendre à comprendre et à maîtriser celle de ce monde mais elle y arrivait à présent et elle avait senti l'arrivée de l'anneau dans Bree, encore plus dans l'auberge même si elle était à l'étage dans une des chambre. 

Néanmoins même si il avait été averti, Aragorn ne put rien pu faire pour empêcher le désastre, Frodon passa l'anneau autour de son doigt, par accident mais c'était trop tard, tout ce que l'homme pouvait faire, c'était le sortir de la pièce le plus vite possible et c'est ce qu'il fit. Inquiet pour les conséquences des actions du jeune hobbit, non seulement Sauron savait que Frodon avait l'anneau à présent, mais en plus les nazguls avaient senti sa présence, et aussi Amaryllis avait ressenti la magie noire qui s'en dégageait plus intensément qu'auparavant. Dû à la purification qu'elle avait traversé pour se débarrasser entièrement des résidus de l'horcruxe qu'il y avait eu dans la cicatrice qui avait jadis orné son front, ainsi que le reste de présence des détraqueurs qui la gênait, Radagast le brun l'avait aidé pour la purifier et si ça l'avait considérablement aidé, bien que pas à détruire ses chaînes malheureusement, ça l'avait aussi rendu plus sensible à la magie noire. Et en Terre du Milieu, il n'y avait guère plus noir que l'anneau unique de Sauron. 

Il se hâta donc de pousser, traîner le hobbit jusque dans sa chambre, afin de le soustraire aux regards des autres occupants de la pièce, surtout pour que personne ne puisse trahir sa position aux nazguls. Amaryllis était là, posée vers la fenêtre, le phénix surveillait les alentours tout en faisant attention à ne pas être vu en retour. Sa couleur noire lui permettait de se fondre plutôt bien dans la nuit au final, malgré les plumes rouges qui étaient aussi présentes dans son plumage. 

 _"Aragorn."_ elle dit avec un peu de remontrance dans le ton après qu'il ait poussé le hobbit à terre 

"Que voulez vous ?" demandait d'ailleurs Frodon en se relevant rapidement et en regardant dans les yeux l'homme 

 _"Il doit comprendre le danger."_ contra Aragorn  _"Comment tu te sens ?"_ il lui demanda ensuite avant de répondre à son invité "Plus de prudence de votre part car vous ne transportez pas une babiole."

"Je ne transporte rien." nia Frodon avec un visage plus ou moins impassible, plutôt intéressant 

"C'est cela." répondit Aragorn avec ironie "Je peux éviter d'être vu si je le désire, mais disparaître totalement c'est un don rare." il dit ensuite en éteignant les bougies et en enlevant sa capuche 

 _"Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai simplement besoin d'une douche, ma magie protège cette pièce, les nazguls ne nous sentiront pas, ni nous ni l'anneau, tant qu'il ne le met pas nous serons protégé."_ répondit Amaryllis, avant de laisser échapper une musique mélodieuse lorsque Aragorn passa sa main sur les plumes de sa tête, de la manière qu'elle adorait bien sûr

"Qui êtes vous ?" questionna Frodon 

"Etes vous effrayé ?" demanda Aragorn avec une pointe de défi

"Oui." admit Frodon après un instant d'hésitation 

"Pas assez apparemment, je sais ce qu'il vous poursuit." dit Aragorn avant de se concentrer vers la porte d'où il entendait des pas

L'arrivée des trois autres hobbits n'était pas vraiment une surprise, même si les deux humains (même si Amaryllis n'avait pas cette forme présentement elle en était quand même une) étaient plutôt amusés par leurs armes : un chandelier, un tabouret et des poings.

Après les avoir assuré qu'ils ne leur voulaient pas de mal, Aragorn partit pour aller mettre des leurres dans la chambre destinée aux hobbits en premier lieu avant de revenir. En attendant l'arrivée des nazguls, avec trois des quatre hobbits endormis dans son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la découverte des origines d'Amaryllis. 

 

**_Aragorn et Amaryllis finirent par revenir au campement pour s'asseoir et pour discuter, Aragorn voulait savoir la vérité et la jeune femme avait appris suffisamment sur l'homme pour savoir qu'il était du genre têtu et que même si elle partait, il la chercherait pour avoir des réponses, amenant probablement de l'attention indésirable sur elle au passage. En plus elle appréciait la compagnie d'Aragorn, et n'avait pas de problèmes pour répondre à ses questions, elle raconta donc son histoire, un petit peu en tout cas._ **

**_"Dans le monde où je suis né, la population sorcière est plutôt importante néanmoins ce n'est rien comparé à ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs, les sorciers restent cachés afin de ne pas se faire tuer ou pire.." commença Amaryllis_ **

**_"Pourquoi donc ? Leur magie pourrait aider les autres non ?" demanda Aragorn curieux_ **

**_"Oui, mais la magie peut être autant bénéfique que maléfique, tout dépend de qui l'utilise et des intentions de ce dernier, en plus les gens craignent ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, au fil des siècles il y a eu plusieurs chasses aux sorcières pour tuer les sorciers. Cette séparation avec les non mages provoqua des tensions et au fil du temps plusieurs guerres éclatèrent, certains sorciers se jugeant supérieurs aux non mages en eurent assez de se cacher et déclarèrent que nous devions nous dévoiler au monde et faire des non mages des esclaves ou des jouets... Horrible n'est ce pas ? Une guerre éclata alors, et elle dura longtemps Jedusor, le chef du camp qui était pour la mort ou la mise en esclavage des non mages, était un sorcier extrêmement puissant qui créa beaucoup de craintes. Jusqu'au jour où une prophétie fut faite à propos d'un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Jedusor, moi... Ma famille fut tuée à cause de cette prophétie et plus personne n'essaya vraiment de le tuer, après tout c'était mon rôle. Année après année je lui fis face, jusqu'au jour où après avoir détruits chaque ancre qui le maintenait immortel, je finis par réussir à le tuer._ **

**_La guerre prit fin peu après, mais je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressé au monde extérieur après ça, j'étais fatiguée et surtout je voulais faire mon deuil des personnes que j'avais perdu, et il y en avait beaucoup. Mon repli de la société fut mon erreur, les gens commencèrent à craindre mon pouvoir, après tout j'avais tué un des sorciers les plus dangereux avant mes dix huit ans, j'étais puissante, que se passerait il si je décidais de me retourner contre eux ? Après tout ce que j'avais vécu je voulais simplement la paix, mais le reste des sorciers ne voulait pas me l'accorder, à la place je fut jeté en prison. Une prison gardé par des spectres qui aspirent tout sentiment de bonheur et d'émotions positives, nous faisant revivre nos pires souvenirs et nos cauchemars. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière d'en diminuer les effets, être sous une forme animagus, à savoir une forme animale, plus exactement la forme animale qui représente le sorcier. Moi c'est mon phénix ma forme animagus._ **

**_Après une exposition aux détraqueurs de plus d'une semaine, les détenus de la prison deviennent plus ou moins fous, en tout cas ils deviennent une coquille d'eux même, revoir ses pires souvenirs en boucle n'est pas vraiment recommandé. Vu que j'étais sous une forme animale, les détraqueurs m'affectaient moins, et ça finit par rendre les sorciers en charge nerveux, je représentais un trop grand danger pour eux, surtout si je restais saine d'esprit et que je parvenais un jour à m'échapper de la prison, je voudrais sans aucun doute me venger et ils seraient dans le pétrin. Je suppose en tout cas que c'était leur raisonnement et je ne peux pas dire que ça n'avait pas une certaine dose de vérité, après avoir été emprisonnée simplement pour avoir fait ce qu'on me demandait, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait à la longue mais je doute qu'ils auraient apprécié. Néanmoins je ne le saurai jamais, vu que du coup ils décidèrent que je devais mourir, mais ils ne voulaient pas se salir les mains._ **

**_Il y avait un artefact puissant et ancien, appelé le voile de la mort, quiconque qui le traversait n'en revenait jamais. Je l'ai traversé et je suis arrivé dans ce monde.  Je suis arrivée au Mordor, c'est comme ça que Sylvebarbe l'a appelé en tout cas, et je me suis rapidement fait capturer par des orques. Quand je me suis réveillée ensuite, j'étais dans la tour, j'ai rencontré Sauron via une pierre étrange, il voulait que j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour lui permettre d'obtenir un corps. J'ai refusé, j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à lutter contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'allais pas en aider un autre, encore moins un dont la magie me semblait encore pire. J'ai été emprisonné après mon refus et ils m'ont passé ces chaînes aux poignets, une fois que je me suis enfuie je me suis rendu compte qu'en plus de bloquer une grosse partie de ma magie, elles me forcent à rester dans ma forme de phénix. Je ne peux reprendre ma forme humaine qu'une fois par mois, la nuit de la pleine lune."_ **

**_Pendant son récit, Aragorn était resté silencieux, observant la jeune femme en face de lui et fumant sa pipe, elle ne lui mentait pas, il le voyait, elle était sincère ou alors une experte au mensonge mais il ne le pensait pas. Son histoire était étrange, il pouvait l'admettre, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille, mais en même temps est ce que ça voulait dire que c'était impossible ? Non il ne le pensait pas. Les chaînes étaient réelles en tout cas, de même que ses pouvoirs. Les Ents n'étaient pas non plus facile à tromper et elle avait passé du temps avec l'un d'eux. Et puis elle venait de passer plus de deux mois avec lui et jamais elle ne lui avait fait du mal, au contraire._ **

**_"Je crois qu'on a pas commencé là où il faudrait." il finit par dire au bout d'un moment, parvenant finalement à une décision. "Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, on m'appelle aussi Estel et Grand Pas. Je suis un rôdeur et je veux détruire Sauron et son armée. Ça te dit de faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? La solitude ça pèse à la longue."_ **

**_"Je m'appelle Amaryllis Potter, fille de James, je veux aussi détruire Sauron et son armée, je cherche aussi mon parrain." Amaryllis répondit "Tant que tu ne te sers pas de moi, je n'ai pas de problèmes à rester avec toi, je suis assez d'accord quand à la solitude. Je connais ça et je ne suis pas volontaire pour recommencer de suite."_ **

**_"Je t'aiderai à chercher ton parrain, la famille c'est important." Aragorn répondit avec un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant les chaînes "Je t'aiderai aussi à chercher un moyen de te débarrasser de ça."_ **

**_"Je garderai tes arrières et t'avertirai en cas de danger." accepta Amaryllis, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cet homme mais elle sentait qu'il était sincère, elle verrait bien combien de temps il resterait ainsi, en attendant si elle pouvait nuire à Sauron alors c'était un avantage de taille._ **

 

Aragorn et Amaryllis écoutèrent sans bouger les hurlements des nazguls qui venaient de se rendre compte de la supercherie. Ils avaient gagné du temps mais pas beaucoup, les prochains jours allaient être difficile pour les hobbits, de ça il n'y avait aucun doute.


End file.
